


As the End Comes

by ithefandomtrash



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: I cried writing it, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, and reflects on his reconnection with her, look this made me super sad yall, whizzer tells his mom hes dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: Whizzer's dying and he calls his mom.





	1. Calling Mama Brown

Whizzers relationship with his blood family varied from strained to nonexistent. He kept in touch with his mother on occasion, wrote her letters with his new address every time he moved, called her on the telephone once or twice a month, all in all given their circumstances, not bad. His relationship wasn’t always as distantly decent as it was now. After Whizzer made it clear his parents would not get a daughter-in-law or grandchildren out of him, things went to Hell. He was kicked out and Whizzer found his way from his small town into the city. It was rough, really fucking rough. Not that Whizzer Brown wanted to be thinking about that as he lay in a hospital bed, unsure of what was ruining his body, an annoying voice in the back of his head whispering ‘Whizzer Brown, your days are numbered.’  
“Marv?” Whizzer pulls himself to sit up, though it made him ache to the bone to do so. “Yeah baby?” Marvin jumps awake, grabbing Whizzers hand. He hadn’t left Whizzers side for anything aside from dragging himself to work. “I need you to go home and get my address book.” Marvin hesitated in his seat, clearly torn between wanting to run and do as Whizzer asks but also being to afraid to leave. Whizzer rolled his eyes and squeezed his boyfriends hand. “I won’t die before you come back. I promise.” With that Whizzer held up his pinky finger to show how serious he was about not dying in the 30 minute it would take Marvin to go home and come back. Marvin gave him a small smile and hooked his own pinky into Whizzers. “I’ll be back soon, I love you.” Marvin kisses Whizzer and rises from his chair, they both pretend not to notice the limp Marvin has from sitting in the hospital chair all day.  
Whizzer leans back in his bed.  
He didn’t hear from either of his parents for four or five years, it was actually Whizzer who opened communication again. It was his little sisters birthday, she just turned 21 and whizzer with all his brilliance decided to have a drink, or two, or maybe six. He lost count. Whizzer stumbled his way back home, bitterly thinking about his family. God he missed them. Lily was sixteen when he left, just got her permit and she was constantly begging Whizzer to come home and take her out to drive. “You’re more fun than mom and dad Whiz!” Whizzer wouldn’t admit how nice it was to hear that. God she seemed so young, hell she was still young, but Whizzer couldn’t imagine that bright little girl as a bright women. All of their faces were blurred in Whizzers mind, he couldn’t imagine them as five years older. So as Whizzer shoved his way back into his apartment. He tripped to his bedrooms nightstand, flipped the little address book open and willed his eyes to clear. His tongue poked out in concentration as his pointer finger punched the numbers into the phone. The phone went to voicemail, of course it did it was like four in the morning. “Hey..uh, it's Whiz, Whizzer. I know ya don't wanna hear from me, but I know it's Lily's birthday, or it was, it's late...I think, or ya know early I guess. Anyway, Wish her a happy birthday for me? Please. I uh, love you guys.” Whizzer hung the phone up then and falls face first onto the bed. That's how he stayed, drooling on himself as he snores. Whizzer was woken up with sunlight streaming in through the window and a splitting headache, the phone was ringing. Whizzer rolls onto his back as he groped for the phone. “Whizzer here.” He smacked his lips and rubbed his face, trying to ignore the pain in his skull. “Whizzer…” Whizzer froze at the voice, if felt like he was both stabbed in the heart and punched in the gut all at once. “Mom...Um, hi.” Whizzer forced himself to sit up, crooning his neck and shoulder together so he can wring his hands together. “I just got your call from this morning.” Whizzers cheeks heated up. “Oh yeah, I’m-I’m sorry.” "Don't be, I've missed you." Whizzer almost wants to laugh. "I've missed you two mom." After that Whizzer called when he could, his mother wrote him letters mostly and Whizzer followed her lead. Whizzer didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry when one of said letters said ‘your father isn’t happy that we’re writing, but fuck him. I love my son to much to let go again.’  
Whizzer was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear Marvin come back in. “Baby?” Marvin asks snapping Whizzer out of his trance. Whizzer tried to put on a smile. “I didn’t hear you come in, do you have it?” Marvin shakes the little black book to prove he has it. “Hand me the phone?” Whizzer asks as he flips it open, looking for the number he could never be confident in having it memorized. “Can I ask who you’re calling?” Marvin says as he returns back to his seat. It had to have his ass imprinted on it with how long they’ve both been there. “My mom.” Whizzer can’t look Marvin in the eye as he says this, it felt almost to intimate to be admitting it. Of course Marvin knew Whizzer spoke to his mother, mostly wrote her, sometimes wrote his siblings. “She’s got to be worried, I haven’t called in a while, Never got back to her last letter. I need to.” Whizzer says as he starts to punch the numbers in, staring at the numbers in his book rather than the dialpad. “Do you want me to leave?” Marvin looked sheepish and again almost frightened to leave the room. Whizzer shook his head and offered his free hand forward to Marvin. “Stay?”  
“Always.”  
Whizzer doesn’t know what he would do without Marvin now. He was nervous as the phone rang. Whizzer squeezed Marvins hand and cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear. He brought his thumb to his mouth, chewing the nail, it’s a habit he never could break. “Hey mom?” Whizzer doesn’t mean to have cut off what would have been his mothers greeting. “Whizzer, it’s good to hear you sweetheart.” It hits Whizzer in that moment his mothers going to out live him. Sometime in the near future she would be burying her son. “Yeah..” Whizzer was staring forward trying not to cry as the tears filled and made his eyes glassy. “I’m sorry about that mom, but I got some, not great news.” Whizzer looks over to Marvin and Marvin just brings Whizzers hand to his lips. “Oh? What’s wrong? Is your Marvin okay? What about little Jason.” Whizzer couldn’t help but seemingly gush about how much he loves Marvin and Jason in every letter he writes to his mother, he knows she was so happy Whizzer seemed happy and to be settling, finally. “I’m-I’m sick. Really sick. Some virus, that no one knows how to treat, it’s new. I mean I guess it’s new.” Whizzer wanted to curse as the tears rolled down his cheek now. This wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair but damn it wasn’t fair to his mother, to his lover, to his lovers family. “Are you going to be okay?” Marvin can hear the fear in her voice and that just makes it so much worse. “Probably not. It’s just sort of a waiting game, stay comfortable until...ya know.” His voice trembles, he can’t bring himself to tell her he’ll die. Has to let the implication hang in the air. Whizzers mother doesn’t say anything. Whizzers almost afraid they lost their connection. His voice broke. “Mom?” Whizzer takes the phone receiver out of the crock of his neck and held it. She gasped for air and Whizzer lost any hope he had of staying cool. He cried for himself, cried for his mother. He just cried. Marvin held Whizzers hand tighter and used the sleeves of his sweatshirt to dry his eyes. “What hospital?” His mother's voice sounds shaky and watery. “Bellevue Hospital.”  
“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” She promises. “I love you Whizzer. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Whizzer cracked. Once his mother hung up Whizzer curls in on himself and leans into Marvin as he wraps his arms around the dying man. They were coming.


	2. And They Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer thinks about coffee and some family shows up.

Whizzer feels selfish in how desperate he was to see his family.  He shouldn’t want them to see him as he was now. No one said it but Whizzer knew it was pathetic, yet Whizzer just wants to see his family.  He hadn’t realized until his mother said ‘they’ were coming how badly he wanted to see them. Whizzers mind ran with thoughts of who all of ‘they’ were.  His mother yes of course. But would that include his father? Brother? Likely not his sister what with her pregnancy, but maybe? 

Whizzer hates how tired he grows with every passing day.  He’s sure that he’s slept most of saturday away. “Remember when I could fuck five times a day and still go for a jog?”  Whizzer jokes as Marvin pulls himself out of the hospital bed. “Well we’re both getting more sleep.” Marvin jokes back.  You wouldn’t be able to tell that either of them are sleeping more by looking at them. Whizzer, rightfully looks like he’s dying with swallow skin and heavy eye bags.  Marvin held the same, maybe heavier eye bags and his body seemed to sag from the stress and pressures of having a dying lover, knowing he would be the next to die. “Right?  I’ve never looked better.” Whizzer smiles before flying into a coughing fit that made his lungs burn and for his vision to go dark. “Fuck.” Whizzer gasps clutching his chest, unable to hide the pain.  He tried to ignore the look Marvin gave him, as if it hurt him more to watch Whizzer deteriorate that it was painful for Whizzer himself. Whizzer had to stomp down his anger, he hated the pitying looks, the way he was slowly and painfully dying and everyone just sat and watched how pathetic he was growing as each day passed.  “Don’t look at me like that Marvin.” Whizzer looked away, grabbed the remote to his hospital bed and pressed the button to lift it, Whizzer could almost feel Marvins eye roll at the snipped comment from the dying man. “I’m gonna go get some coffee.” Marvin says with a kiss to Whizzers temple. Whizzer waves Marvin off and adjusts the beanie on his head.  “Bring me some please.”   
“Half creamer, half coffee, shit ton of sugar.  You got it.” Marvin smiles back at Whizzer as he disappeared around the corner.  

Whizzer finds that when you’re dying you have a lot of time to reflect on your past, and he was no exception to that.  Whizzers mind wanders to when he was little. He would wake up early with his father on the weekends. Those mornings were his favorite of the week.  Saturday morning cartoons and a secret cup of coffee. His father would give it to him with a whispered voice. ‘Don’t tell your mother you’re having this.’  God, Whizzer must have giggled like a loon as he hugged his little mug to his chest. It was always sweet, not strong and bitter like his fathers. It’s a taste he never has kicked.  Whizzer would sit on the floor with the TV on while his father sat on the couch reading the paper. Eventually the coffee mugs would be empty and Whizzers hair was being ruffled as his father heads off to work.  Whizzer misses the simplicity of childhood. The biggest secret he ever had to keep at ten was that he drank coffee on Saturday and Sunday morning with his father. Just thinking about it has Whizzers mouth watering and he can see in his mind's eye the layout of the kitchen, the cabinets where a bright green while the walls were a creme color.  Whizzer could always tell when his father had drank to much because the busy pattern on the floors tile would cause him to stumble. Whizzer sat in that kitchen every time he had a sibling brought home from the hospital and ‘held’ them. He always felt the looming responsibility to be the best big brother he could be at that age. 

The sun was setting when there was almost a sheepish knocking on Whizzers hospital room door.  Charlotte's head poked in, the poor girl looked exhausted. Whizzer was suddenly wondering when Charlotte last went home for the night.  “There’s a group of people at the front desk asking for you, I would have let one of the nurses come see if it was okay but I-” Whizzer sat up.  “It’s fine, I called my family yesterday. It’s probably them right?” Charlotte's face dropped and she nodded. She’d seen that phone call and the various outcomes of it it far to often in the half a year.  “Okay. I’ll send them in, call the front desk of anything goes bad.” With that Charlotte was gone and the door was ajar. Whizzer groaned as he pulled himself to a sitting position and swung his legs over the bed.  Everything hurt, his wheezing was worse by the day. Whizzer scared himself some nights. His breathing would be so bad that it almost sounded like he had a death rattle. Of course in hindsight he did, it was just slow coming.  He remembers when he was a teenager and his grandfather was dying, each breathe sounded more like a gurgle with wet crackling noises. It scared Whizzer shitless to hear it coming from how own body. He was forty for fucksake, he shouldn’t sound like this.

Whizzer forced his feet into their slippers, looking up he sees his mother peeking in through the door with teary eyes.  “Hi mom.” Whizzer stands with Marvins help, holding onto his elbow to keep him steady. “Oh Whizzer.” Dorothy Brown had tears streaming down her cheeks down.  She wrapped her arms around her son so lightly, as if she were afraid he’d shatter if handled normally. “Come on, I’m not dead yet, save the tears.” Whizzer was scrubbing his eyes to keep his own tears away.  He couldn’t tell if the ache in his chest was a fresh wave of heart break or further deterioration of his body's ability to work. Whizzer glances to Marvin and leans into the kiss to his temple that's given to him.  “What is this?” Dorothy finally asks as he pulls back, still holding to her sons waist as she dabs at her eyes. “No one knows.” Whizzer doesn’t even realize as his siblings filter into the room. “Um, back in July some study was published about, these five guys had this special type of pneumonia, and a lot of other hospitals in the country are reporting the same thing.  They don’t have a name.” Whizzer sits on the edge of his bed and grabs for Marvins hand. He can’t care about whatever scorn the action might bring on. “It’s infectious. Man to man.” Whizzer looks over at Marvin. Whizzers brother Glenn seemed to recoile at the news of this silent painful killer spreading amongst men. While Lily came up behind Whizzer and hugged him, her cheek pressed against his bony shoulder.  “Queer men, you’re fine.” Whizzer says to Glenn. The way the man relaxed would have been a slap to Whizzers face if he thought he’d have any other reaction if their roles were reversed. “Do you want me to leave?” Marvin asks in a soft voice. “No.” Whizzer holds tighter to Marvins hand. Dorothy seemed to remember then that Whizzer wasn’t the only one there. She offered her hand forward to Marvin. “My apologies, Dorothy Brown, you are..?”  “Mom this is Marvin.” Whizzer stepped in for Marvin having seen the second of panic on his lovers face. Dorothy smiles sweetly and holds Marvins extended hand. “Thank you for taking care of my boy.” “I don’t regret a second of it ma’am.” Marvin spoke truthfully. “Marvin, my sister Lily.” Whizzer points behind him where Lily sat, and points to the foot of the bed. “My brother Glenn.” Polite greetings were given amongst the three. “What are they doing for you Whizzer?”  Glenn asks with crossed arms. “Not much, we’re basically waiting it out until we magically find a cure, or we die. I can’t explain a lot of it. You’d have to ask Charlotte-my doctor, next time she comes in.”   
“Do you want me to go get her?”  Marvin offers, he at least followed more of the conversation with Charlotte than Whizzer had but he still didn’t want to explain things wrong to his family.  “No, If you’re going to bug that poor woman tell her to go home, Cordelia is probably worried sick, It’s like Charlotte's living here anymore.” Whizzer waves Marvin off, he turns to his sister.  “Scoot over I wanna lay down.” Lily stood from the bed. “Grab the remote and push the bed up?” Whizzer kicks his slippers off and tucks his legs under the covers. Whizzer can see the pitying looks he’s given from his family and promptly changes the subject.  He pokes Lily’s stomach. “When are you do again?” Whizzer doesn’t comment on the lack of his father, he’s lucky that his mother and siblings are there, he wasn’t even expecting them when he called his mother the other day. “Early April. Third and finale.” She says this as if more of a reminder to herself that to inform Whizzer.  “If you say so.” Whizzer says in an unconvinced voice. “No this is the last. I told him we’ve got one more shot for a boy, this. Is. It.” 

“Well if you do have a boy, name him after me.”  Dorothy smacked her sons knee lightly. “The world can’t handle more than one Whizzer Brown.”  Marvin leaned back. “Wait you’re name is actually Whizzer Brown? You haven’t been messing with me?”  Whizzer laughs, and said laugh turns into a cough. It was bound to happen but still everyone else in the room looked pained at Whizzers plight.  “I’m telling ya, she did a lot of pot when she was pregnant.” Whizzer points to his mother and his voice is scratchy and weak. The look on Dorothy’s face is enough to shift the mood in the room.  “It’s an interesting name! I knew you would be an interesting man!” Dorothy defends herself. The night progresses, Dorothy ends up in the chair next to the bed, Marvin with his head on Whizzers chest, an arm hugging around his shoulder.  Two more chairs has been brought in by a nurse starting her round for the night.  _ I don’t want to die.  Please give me the chance to be an old man. _  Whizzer begs in his head.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it be really awesome if you guys could share this around and leave a comment! Also if anyone knows how to double space the entire piece of work instead of just before a paragraph please please please message me and let me know. I know that the single spacing is hard to read for a lot of people, myself included.


End file.
